


oliver has a gay

by catnurse



Category: Code Horny Boys
Genre: M/M, MORE ENSTARS MENTIONS, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnurse/pseuds/catnurse
Summary: [DIRECT MESSAGE: SAILORMINA to OLIDOL]sailormina: you having a gay?olidol: ...olidol: a big one, yes.sailormina: cool! im showing everybody





	oliver has a gay

**Author's Note:**

> im so tired

"I'm... going to kiss you now, Oliver..."

"...Okay. G-Go ahead."

Everything in Lucille's life has been leading up to this moment.

As he moves closer to Oliver, he feels his heart quicken in his chest, and he's scared that its going to pop out and ruin everything. Oliver's eyes flutter closed, his freckled cheeks flushed and hands wringing on his lap. Lucille's hands, however, are shaky as he reaches to cup the other boy's cheek. Slowly, he leans in, and --

"Lucille, have you been getting enough sleep? Geez, you're like Ellie, sleeping in class like this..."

With a yelp, Lucille jolts awake, and wipes the drool off of his desk with his sleeve, ignoring the end-of-the-day classroom chatter around him. He looks up to see a frustrated Mina, planting her hands on her hips with a huff. "What are you dreaming about thats so great, anyway? It was so hard to wake you up!" She joked, poking Lucille in the forehead, which she knows he hates. Today, though, he doesn't swat her hand away -- he looks around the classroom, only to find out that Oliver is nowhere in sight.

But of course, Mina notices this. Damn her perceptiveness. "Ciro took Oliver to the infirmary earlier, because said he was feeling sick. Were heading to the club room alone today!" 

With a worried sigh, Lucille sits up from his desk, grabbing his bag. Dreams are just dreams, he tells himself.

Does that count for daydreams, too?

\--

No, Oliver discovers, it doesn't.

No matter how hard he's been trying for all of the time he's known Lucille, he can never stop thinking about him, and thinking about doing things with him, like holding hands, or going on dates, or... kissing. 

It's embarrassing. There's been countless times where Oliver was yelled at in class for daydreaming, and hearing everybody snicker around him reminds him of stuff he'd rather not think about. It happened today, even; which is why Oliver now sits on the infirmary bed, head in his hands, with Ciro by his side, playing Cooking Mama on Oliver's 3DS. Ciro loves to play on his 3DS -- he remembers when he bought him that game to play, and Ciro almost cried. He thinks that's the day they became best bros for life.

With that thought, Oliver realizes he can trust Ciro with this. Slowly, he lifts his head, and turns to his best friend. "Ciro... can I... talk to you about something?" He whispers, just barely audible, but Ciro picks it up immediately, closing the device. "Of course, dude. What's up?"

"I... like Lucille. A lot. And I can't stop thinking about him, and I figured since you're older, you'd have experience with this, maybe? I don't--"

"No fucking way."

Ciro looks bewildered. Could Oliver have been wrong? What if he's against stuff like that? "...What?" He asks, slowly.

The expression on Ciro's face turns into one of excitement. "Noelle owes me 20 dollars! Bro, I _knew_ it! You stare at him like he's that new Hokuto 5 star, or something."

Now its Oliver's turn to be shocked. He feels his face flare up. "What!? No, I don't!" He yells (and quietly says "I saved up Dia for so long...) With a smirk, Ciro throws his arm around Oliver's shoulder. "Oh yeah, you do. He might even know already, man. You might as well just tell him."

Sighing, Oliver drops his head back into his hands. Ciro might be right, after all.

Maybe he should tell him.

\-- 

"Luci, I have to tell him!"

"No, Joyce, don't! I'm serious!"

This is the worst club meeting of Lucille's life. 

Accidentally, he let it slip that he was dreaming about Oliver, and now both Kasket Reborn and SUN=RISING are on his case about it. Currently, he's trying to wrestle Joyce's phone out of her hands, with her finger hovering over the call button for Oliver's contact, which Lucille noticed has a cat Emoji beside it, and an icon that's a really cute picture of Oliver that he has to ask Joyce to send him later, but that's beside the point.

Ellie sighs, using her arms as a pillow, and rests her head on the table. "Joy, put the phone down."

Joyce's movements falter, before she hesitantly puts her phone back into her pocket. "I can never say no to you..." She whines.

Suddenly, the door opens, and Lucille immediately perks up, to see it was Noelle. Not Oliver.

"Sorry I'm late," she mutters, before moving to a seat beside Mina, who's been on her phone the whole time, texting her boyfriend. "Where's Oli and Ciro?"

"Infirmary," is Ellie's curt response, and Noelle hums in acknowledgement, but Joyce continues the sleepy girl's sentence. "Oliver's having a gay, probably. Ciro's there for moral support."

"He is not! He said he wasn't feeling well."

"Nope," Mina says, suddenly, flipping her phone around so everybody can see. It reads:

[DIRECT MESSAGE: SAILORMINA to OLIDOL]

sailormina: you having a gay?  
olidol: ...  
olidol: a big one, yes.  
sailormina: cool! im showing everybody  
olidol: MINA  
olidol: IS LUCI THERE?  
olidol: DONT YOU DARE

Oliver continues to frantically message Mina while Joyce and Ellie go wild. Various "I knew it!"s and "It was so obvious"s are thrown around, while Noelle curses under her breath. "20 whole dollars..." can be heard over the noise. 

Lucille, however, is in complete shock. This isn't happening.

Before he can think any of it, Mina pipes up again. "He's coming back! Everybody act cool." She says, despite knowing that they will not act cool.

Almost on cue, the door opens, first with a smirking Ciro, making a "pay up" sign with his hand, to which Noelle sighs at, and then a nervous Oliver, quickly taking his seat at the front of the table. "I apologize for being late, everybody, I had to --"

"Oliver, you gay bastard!" Joyce exclaims, slamming her hands on the table, causing him to jump. Ellie jumps, too, waking up from her sleep.

"Wh-What? Oh my god, Mina, did you really --" Instead of finishing his sentence, he sighs, throwing his body back so fast into his chair that it tips back a little, only to fall back into place with a _clank._ Mina giggles. "Sorry, Oli. Looks like you and Luci are going to have to talk~"

Silence. A hiccup. Another hiccup. A sob.

Oliver is crying.

The sound of the room changed from celebratory teasing to worried gasps. Ciro instantly jumps from his seat to wrap an arm around his friend, shooting Mina a glare. Shakily, Oliver pats Ciro's arm, a sign that he should remove it, muttering a quick "I'm sorry, I'm fine," before lifting his glasses and roughly wiping his eyes with his cardigan sleeve. Blinking a couple times, and hiccuping a little more, he turns to Lucille, who had been unable to talk for this entire ordeal. Looking into his red, puffy eyes breaks his heart.

"I'm sorry, Lucille, but could you... step outside with me for a moment?" Oliver's voice is a near whisper, but Lucille hears it loud and clear. 

"S-Sure. Yeah, okay." He gets up from his seat so quickly that he almost trips over himself, and hurries towards the door, with Oliver in tow. "I'm so sorry," Mina whisper-yells, to which Oliver smiles and nods at. "It's fine..." he whispers back, not so much a yell.

Once they step outside, the two boys stand in silence for a while, with Oliver leaning against the wall, obviously fighting a battle with his tear ducts, and Lucille shifting his weight from foot to foot with nervousness. They can hear voices coming from the club room -- "You owe me 20! _20!"_ "No, I don't. I said 10 dollars, not 20." "But Noelle, when Mina showed us the thing, you --" "This doesn't concern you, Joyce." -- and suddenly, Oliver slides down the wall with a _thump._ "This isn't how it was supposed to be...!" He groans, letting his head fall against the wall.

Slowly, Lucille sits down beside him. "Pa... Pardon me?" This whole situation is appalling. He barely even knows what's going on.

With a sigh, Oliver turns his head to Lucille, before looking away in embarrassment. "Before we came here... in the infirmary... Ciro and I planned how I was going to confess to you after practice today. I was going to walk home with you and Mina like usual, but when Mina took her turn to her house and it was just us, I'd take your hand and say how much I love you." At this point, Oliver is covering his entire face with his hands, his voice muffled by his palms. "Like... how good your singing is. And how cute you are. And how smart you are, and how kind you are, and how you worry about me when I scout 10 times with all of the Dia I've saved up for months and don't get the card I wanted, and how when I got so scared before our first performance so you got me water and hugged me and played idol music from your phone until I was okay, and how when we watched K-on together and we both cried at the end but you were the one who comforted me, and --"

It turns out, sometimes, dreams become a reality.

The kiss isn't super extravagant -- of course, how far can two inexperienced teenage boys get -- just a simple, soft peck, but it still makes Lucille's head spin, and he's sure it makes Oliver's spin, too. He's never done something so brave other than joining the club, and even so, he was practically forced to join, thanks to Mina. This is on a whole new level of bravery.

When Lucille pulls back, Oliver instantly starts sputtering out words. "L-Lu-Lucille! I -- I don't -- what? Why? Wh-Why did you do that? I thought you'd hate me oh my god I have to be dreaming Ciro please wake me up --"

"Oliver, I love you!" Lucille yells, grabbing Oliver by the shoulders. His bravery is wearing off. 

Oliver then lets out a noise that can only be described as "Hhh?" His mouth opens and closes, trying to find the words to say. "I... I love you, Lucille! I love you so much! Please go out with me!"

Almost suddenly, cheering begins from the club room. Mina is crying. Joyce is straight up screaming. Noelle is saying "holy shit" over and over again. Ciro and Ellie are jumping up and down. Lucille is almost worried about how much longer they can keep that club room with this noise, but he pushes that aside to think about how _oh my god him and Oliver just confessed to each other._

"I accept your confession please kiss me again because I can't move right now!" Lucille yells, before Oliver instantly moves to put his lips on his (now) boyfriend's. It's the same as the first, short but sweet, and Lucille feels himself going into cardiac arrest.

After a while of smiling and holding hands, they stand up to prepare themselves to step into the club room, as they know they're about to be bombarded with hugs. Lucille speaks up, remembering something Oliver said. 

"By the way, you deserved that Hokuto card."

"Damn right I did."


End file.
